My invention is a gated glove pocket for housing padding that opens to allow the exchange of the cushioning material. The gate in the pocket of a glove provides access for removing and replacing the padding material with the same or a different padding material. Glove wearers differ in their desired characteristics for glove padding. Many options exist in terms of the type of glove, the shape of the padding, the thickness of the padding, and the composition of the padding. Padding materials differ in hardness, surface contours, compressibility, shape, etc. Currently, a glove wearer must choose a glove containing a specific padding. Shape and cushioning characteristics can be varied with my invention which allows for the first time the ability to match preferred shape with the preferred cushioning characteristics. My invention would allow a wearer to change the padding in the glove to accommodate different riding, driving or working conditions.